


Control

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Power Bottom, Smut, rubberbrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Ross takes control in the bedroom.





	

Brian never pictured himself in a situation like this. Sure, he was adventurous in his sex life, and rope wasn’t anything new to him, but he had always been the one tying his significant other up, not the other way around. He had expected Ross to be a bit of a tease, but not this. Brian imagined that Ross would be a lot more submissive, mouthy, but submissive, and it wasn’t like he wasn’t, but Ross was a lot more controlling than Brian initially thought he would be. Being used to having control, it was strange for Brian, but he was enjoying himself. It was almost relaxing to have someone else in charge, especially since he’d been really busy sorting everything out for touring.

Ross finished trying Brian’s restraints, making sure they weren’t too tight. Brian wondered how many times Ross had done something like this, but quickly pushed it aside. At the start of their relationship they agreed not to talk about their sex life with their wives as they weren’t comfortable about it. Instead Brian focused on how cute Ross looked, tongue poking out of his mouth slightly as he inspected his rope work, making sure he wasn’t going to hurt Brian. When he was sure everything was perfect and there was very little chance of Brian getting hurt he returned to the side of the bed with a grin on his face. Brian wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not but he was willing to try anything with Ross, plus, they’d discussed a safe word beforehand and Brian knew to use it even if he felt the slightest bit uncomfortable, something Ross had been adamant about.

Ross sat down beside Brian on the bed. He was still fully dressed and something about that was turning Brian on, like it was a sign of Ross having more power than him right now, it told him that Ross was in control. Ross ran his hand up Brian’s thigh, causing Brian to let out a shaky breath that verged on being a moan.

“You’re enjoying this a lot more than I thought you would. Do you like me being in control Brian? You always act so dominant. Imagine if everyone could see you now. What would they think?” Ross smirked as he brought his hand close to Brian’s cock, so he was barely touching it, then his hand travelled back down Brian’s thigh, causing him to let out a whine.

“Can’t wait to ride your thick cock.” Ross’ voice was husky, his tone was different than anything Brian had heard from him before and it caused his cock to twitch, which didn’t go unnoticed by Ross.

“Bet you could cum just thinking about it, though I wouldn’t advise it. Either way I’m still gonna sit on your cock and ride you until you can barely remember your own name. The only word leaving your lips is going to be my name.”

Brian let out a groan as his hips thrusted up. He couldn’t believe he was basically humping the air like a horny teenager, but he had no idea Ross was so good at dirty talking. Ross was quick to still Brian’s hips, pinning him down to the bed.

“Do I need to restrain you even more, are you going to be good?”

Brian wasn’t entirely sure how Ross would restrain his hips, well he could think of a few ways, and if Ross was that skilled with rope Brian definitely wanted to try at some point, but not right now. He felt like he could cum if the wind changed direction. It was a little humiliating, but in a good way that Brian never expected to feel. He wondered if this was how Ross felt normally when they had sex.

“I’ll be good,” Brian replied, and Ross let him go. It took a lot of strength for Brian to actually stay still but he managed, focusing on Ross as he began to strip, putting on a show for Brian, or at least trying to, but his shirt got caught as he was trying to take it off, and he almost fell over as he shimmied out of his jeans, which caused Brian to chuckle and Ross didn’t tell him off because he found it funny too, however it did ruin the mood he was trying to create, but Ross knew he’d get it back in no time.

“Y’know I’ve been thinking about this for a while Brian. How you’d looked tied up, considering how much you like to do it to me, well it seemed only right to return the favour, show you why I enjoy it so much.” Ross slowly straddled Brian, being careful not to fall. He began to grind against his boyfriend, relishing in the noises he was making. Ross felt a sense of pride that he could make Brian lose control like this, that he could make Brian feel this good. He was glad Brian was enjoying this s much as he was, possibly more.

Ross lined his asshole up with Brian’s cock, and slowly sank down, grunting at the stretch, he had prepared himself beforehand; had worn a butt plug to work, and had made sure Brian was aware of this fact to make sure he was as worked up as possible before they went to Ross’s house.

“Fuck, sometimes I forget how thick your cock is. Maybe I should buy a bigger plug, then again I like the feel of you stretching me.” Ross ran his hands up Brian’s chest until he reached Brian’s nipples. He squeezed them gently, and Brian let out a shuddered breath. He wasn’t usually one of nipple play, it never really did anything for him, but right now it was like all his senses were heightened and the slightest touch could have him cumming inside Ross.

“I love having you splayed out for me, love that you can’t do anything about it. Love that I’ve stripped you of that big bad dom persona. Do you want this more often Brian? Want me to control you?”

Brian liked the sound of that idea. He always felt that he had too much to do, too many things that he had to control and giving up control of any of those things either weren’t an option or he found it too difficult. Giving up control to Ross right now however, was so easy.

“Please,” Brian moaned, trying to thrust up but again Ross pinned his body down and Brian’s cock twitched at how much control had, at how powerless he was.

Ross smiled down at Brian. He knew his boyfriend had been under a lot of stress lately, and that was part of the reason he did this tonight, and he was glad that Brian trusted him enough to do this, and enjoyed it so much that he wanted to continue. Leaning down to kiss his boyfriend, Ross didn’t care that he was breaking from his persona. He wanted to show Brian that he was proud of him for admitting that he didn’t need and or want to be in control of everything.

“I love you,” Ross smiled.

“I love you too,” Brian replied, kissing Ross’ lips, soft and sweet.

Ross loosened his grip on Brian’s hips, giving his boyfriend permission to move, but only a bit, Ross was still the one in control. He began riding Brian again, unable to help the string of moans that came from him, as much as he tried to keep up the dominant persona and dirty talk there was nothing he could do, not that Brian seemed to mind. Ross was clenching around his cock and it felt so good that he could feel himself getting close, which he made aware to Ross.

“You’re not allowed to cum until I tell you to,” Ross ordered, wondering if he should mention some kind of punishment but the mental image of him spanking Brian was ridiculous, and other than teasing Ross wasn’t sure what he could offer, not that teasing was a bad thing but he was becoming desperate in his need to cum, nails raking down Brian’s chest, leaving marks that would remind Brian about this night. Marks that showed Brian was his.

With that thought, Ross came without either himself or Brian touching his cock.

“Bri, fuck Brian, please, cum inside me, please!” Ross begged as he rode out his orgasm. Brian only lasted a few seconds, if that when Ross told him he was allowed to cum, again the fact that Ross had control over what he could and couldn’t do, when he could do something caused him this intense pleasure that he couldn’t describe.

Ross waited for Brian to calm down from his orgasm before he moved, wincing slightly at the loss and the feeling of cum dripping out of him as he made his way to the bathroom. Not that he didn’t like that feeling, he enjoyed it almost too much sometimes, in fact there had been times where Brian had used a plug to keep his come in Ross’ ass, making Ross go to work like that. If anyone realised something was off about the two, they didn’t mention it.

Returning to the bedroom with damp wash cloth, Ross cleaned Brian off as best he could before chucking the cloth just shy of the laundry basket, before cuddling up to his boyfriend. They were silent for a while, still basking in the afterglow and taking in what had just happened.

“Can we do that again?” Brian finally spoke, his voice shy, something Ross wasn’t used to, but it made him smile.

“Of course, but not right now. Unless you want me to fall asleep on your dick.” Ross snickered and Brian rolled him eyes, but still pulled Ross in closer, hugging him from behind.

“And people call me an old man.”

“Well you are a Ga…”

Brian cut off Ross’ quip with a kiss.

“Go to sleep baby, or else I’ll keep you up and punish you for retelling a joke that’s over a year old by now.”

“Well when you put it like that maybe I don’t want to sleep.”

Brian couldn’t see but he had a feeling Ross stuck his tongue out after saying that.

“Sleep,” Brian chuckled, giving Ross kiss on the back of his neck before settling down himself, happy and confident that his relationship with Ross was not only going to get a lot more interesting, but also a lot stronger.


End file.
